Dawn of the Dark
by themoon2
Summary: Queen Shilo is now rulling the vampire kingdom not nowing what is instore for her.
1. Prologue

Please coment after reading this ask question and ill do my best to answer when i get a chance. but if there going to ruin the book i wont tell!!!

* * *

Prologue

As I walk through the deserted forest, I come across an old lady on the floor. I rushed to her side, and got her into a sitting position. I dragged her over to the nearest tree so i could get a better look of her.

She was very pail. Her rich dark brown hair reached down to her knee's she was wearing a long silk black dress that hugged her curves. Her eye's black as night.

She's a witch!

Before I could run she grabbed me by the arm and said "_You shall be curst with mortality, controller of the wind and weather_." then she was gone.

***

I woke up on the cold damp forest floor. As I got up, I picked the leaves out from my hair. There was something blocking me memory of what the witch had said. But one word hung in the air around me "mortal."

* * *

so yea comment!


	2. 1 Black

ok yes this is short but hopfully they will get longer as i go along!

* * *

1

Black

The castle looked incredibly dark today. No one had opened the velvet curtains. I would have to notify the maid.

As I entered Shilo's room, I noticed something was different about it. Someone had moved the bed. The king size bed was had been moved to the middle of the room at the farthest wall in front of me. The curtains in the room had also not been opened. How strange. The maids would have been up hours ago cleaning, but there were non to be found.

As I strolled over to the window, I caught a pair of black eyes in the mirror watching me. But when I turned around there was no one there.

When I opened the curtains to the room, a burst of light shone though. I turned around to get a better look of Shilo's new room.

Shilo had decided to paint the walls of her room a sky blue that matched the curtains that were dark blue. She had the cherry wood floor polished. The large golden chandelier, hanging from the ceiling, looked beautiful in the sun light. The armour was across the room from were I was standing. Make-up scattered on top. The room was very spacious. There was a couch and coffee table in the middle of the room, with a Samsung flat screen TV hanging on the wall. Beside the door was a dozen shelves' filled with her favourite novels.

Small and fragile hands were placed over my eyes.

"Guess who?" asked a cheery voice. It was a woman.

"Hi baby. I missed you." I said in a seductive voice.

As I turned around I saw the pair of eyes that had looked upon me before in the mirror.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" the woman asked with concern.

"Nothing." I said.

When I looked into her bright blue eyes full of concern I forgot everything. Shilo Aglow's face was so bright but pail. She had not hunted today. Her long strait black hair framed her face perfectly. She was wearing a long red silk dress that showed of her curves.

"You look like you just saw a ghost." Shilo said, "What's wrong? Don't keep anything from me."

"It's nothing." I said in a seductive voice, "How's your father doing?" I put my arms around her small waist, pulling her closer to me, so that our bodies touched.

"He's had better days but let's not ruin this perfect moment by talking about my father." She said pushing me toward the bed.

I bent over and began to kiss her with passion, still moving backwards towards the bed. As soon as I brushed the side of the King size bed's comforter, I made a quick motion to put me in front of Shilo. I threw her on the bed, and took of my shirt. My bear tanned skin in great view. She began to take of her dress when I heard a creek coming from the door way. Dylan the butler was standing at the door patently.

"Yes Dylan, what do you like?" I asked with more anger then I had intended.

"Mr. Rellike the King would like to see his daughter before he passes away. He only has a few more minutes said the doctor." said Dylan in a calm voice.

Shilo immediately threw me off of her and bolted out the door

* * *

so yea comment!


	3. 2 One Last Breath

ok so this on is a little longer so i did it! YES

* * *

2

One last breath

Why did this have to happen now? My Father cannot die now. He just can't. This all happened because of that stupid witch.

_My father was sitting out in the glorious garden awaiting his tea that he had sent the maid to fetch. But what he didn't know was that a witch had attached the maid, switched cloths and walked back to my father. He said he blacked out. She must have spiked his drink._

As I ran through the kitchen I heard whispering voices. I slowed to a stop hiding behind a counter. Straining myself to hear what they were saying.

"The king will die soon. As soon as he does, Shilo will become Queen. She will not be able to do her duties with her stubborn boyfriend around. We must get rid of him at once." said a deep voice.

It sounded like Jacob. He was the one person I could look up to when I had to make difficult decision. He was going to betray me!

"Yes. We shall grab him at his most vulnerable time. When he least expects it. We could ambush him when he goes out to hunt." said another voice. I don't know who that is. He must be someone my father knows.

I peaked over the counter to get a look of who was talking. It was Jacob. He was a Copy Cat with the brightest brown eyes. He had wavy blond hair that fell to his shoulders. He was short for his age. He was wearing his collared blue dress shirt with a black t-shirt underneath. He looked incredible.

I couldn't see the other man only his back. He was very tall. He was wearing a black jacket that covered his face making it impossible for me to see even the slightest skin.

I left not wanting to know there plan with Jack. I walk swiftly out of the kitchen hoping they didn't see or hear me. I entered my father's chamber carefully not wanting to wake him if he was dormant.

His room was bigger than mine. He had his bed in the middle of the room. The walls were painted blood red; the floor was the same as my room, cherry wood. He had his desk where he used to work on all of the projects to make the community a better. Paper was scattered all over it. He had seating attached along the walls that hovered above the floor. The fabric was a black silk. He didn't have much furniture but many pictures on the walls. My father was never fond of TVs but he knew I was so he got me one and got himself a pool table to be placed in the center of the room.

My father was lying on the bed underneath his comforter, skin white as snow. He had gray hair with wrinkled skin and hands as fragile as thin glass. He was wearing his blue pyjamas. The bridge of his nose was pointed and red from blowing. Unfortunately my father had been like this for over two month.

"Father, I have come." I said worriedly.

His bright blue eyes slowly opened. "Daughter, I will soon be taken by death and you shall become Queen of Dannity." He said in a whisper; Trying to save as much energy as he could. "I must tell you something."

"Yes father anything." I said knelling beside his bed, taking his hand.

"You have an older brother, you must find him and bring him home he will know what do then." he said.

"I will do as you command father."

At the moment it didn't seem unfair that my father had to leave, that I would have to rule the kingdom by myself, or that someone was going to try to kill Jack. My whole life has been perfect till this day, except for my mother dying when I was born.

I looked down at my loving father as he took his last breath. I stood up, grabbed the blankets and pulled it over his head. One tears welling up in my eyes. I whipped them before the over flowed. I will never cry again for my father would not have wanted me to cry for him; he would want me to be strong and live on.

I left the room to go find Jack to tell him of his death.

***

Jack was gone when I got back to my room. I had to go find him before they killed him.

I slipped on a pair of running shoes from my closet and ran out the door.

* * *

Comment Please!


	4. 3 disturbances

I guess i this onse even shorter sorry hope u like it any way!

* * *

3

Disturbances

The streets were filled with immortals. Everyone looked alike in one way; their eyes. All vampires blue eyes, witches black, werewolves green, copy cats brown, shape shifters red and human's violet.

Humans died out hundreds of years ago, leaving us to hunt animals instead. One of the laws is to not drain the blood of the animal you hunt, or you shall be exsiccated.

Copy Cats are immortals that can change their figures; as long as they meet the person first. They are also granted one power when they are born; if their parents think they are worthy enough to behold it.

Witches are rarely seen; they only come out of there dungeons to kill someone or curse them.

Werewolves are immortals who evolve into their wolf form at night. They can walk in the day but at night they eat. They turn into their wolf form and stack out there pray and eat only there heart. But with the law know in place werewolves must only eat in areas that are over populate with animals.

Shape shifters can shape shift in to one animal of their choice. When they are born they are drown to one animal in particular.

Vampires are blood sucking immortals; we have lived for centuries. We cannot walk in the sun light unless we have the silver circle necklace.

As I strode down Harvard Street someone called out my name "Jack wait up!"

I waited at the intersection for Tomas Tavarres. His Green eyes can see through all the crap you tell him. He was about my height, but he always dressed for success; always in a suit, even when hunting.

"Hey Tomas, I thought you would be at home with Merla." I said in a joking voice, wanting to add more.

"She went out with some a bunch of friends, so I decided to go out and hunt" he said, elbowing me in the ribs. He had always been one to get into fights at school. "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure, I have nothing else to do and I'm getting kind of hungry."

***

When we entered the forest there was a sense of corruption. As thought something had happened and the forest was giving of warnings to those who entered.

Tomas didn't notice that I had stopped walking, after a few minutes of standing there he finally noticed and came running back. "What's wrong?" he asked looking concerned.

I felt different inside anger, betrayal, success, fear but I couldn't pin point what had happened. What did happen?

"Something happened in the forest, but I don't know what. I don't think we should hunt here." I said and began to walk away back to the castle with Tomas by my side.

* * *

i need your commenets to see if ur liking it so please do! oh if u find spelling mistakes im sorry bad speller


End file.
